Zelda: The Next Hero
by KyraChan
Summary: From the N64 game Zelda, comes a new hero who must take her father's place and learn to grow up the hard way.
1. The Forgotten Story

"What story shall I tell today," said a large tree. Small children dressed in green and followed by small gleaming lights surrounded the large tree. "What about the story of our great hero King Link and Queen Zelda?" Asked one of the children. "Yes I love that story, Great Deku Tree!" Another child said. "All right." Said the tree. "No, we want to hear a new story!" Said a girl; she was dressed in all green her green shining hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon. "Ah Kaymai, what story would you like to hear?" Asked the tree. "What is Link doing now?" Asked Kaymai. "Yes, yes I've got just the story!" The tree cried. "But it is not about Link, it's about his daughter Princess Juno! Our story begins in a far off place outside the walls of our forest where the forest people dare not go. It begins in a large field, a field where many travelers have stepped foot in the golden sunlight. A young girl sits on a brick wall with her horse. The girl is about fifteen with she has long golden locks tied up in a bun. She wore a blue dress with the marking of the Triforce, her blue eyes shined with curiosity as they wandered the countryside. The horse was chestnut in color with a black muzzle. "I wonder how long it will take the guards to find me?" Pondered the girl. She looked into her horse big brown eyes and stroked the horse's muzzle, in the corner of her eye she could see two white stallions galloping towards her. On the stallions were two men wearing the Triforce armor and holding the royal flags. Their armor gleamed in the sunlight. They stopped next to the young girl and one of them said, "Princess Juno, you are not suppose to leave the castle without your nanny Impa!" Juno looked up at the guards and cried, " why do you treat me like I'm a baby, I'm almost fifteen years old and can't leave the castle without a nanny!" "Well, we should head back to the castle now." Said the other guard in a demanding voice. "Does anyone listen to me!" Thought Juno. "Princess you can ride on my horse with me." Said one of the guards. "No I can ride my own horse, thank you!" Cried Juno as she mounted Epona. They galloped off to the castle market where many people were pushing and yelling. A little girl chased a Cucco (chicken) around the market square. But when the princess entered the market all the people stopped and bowed. Epona walked slowly though the crowds of people her eyes jumping from person to person. Juno could hear people mumbling, one old woman mumbled, "that is the royal princess, hate to see Hyrule when she rules!" Another one said, "When she rules Hyrule, that's when I'm moving to Tirmania!" Juno ignored their rude remarks and nudged Epona forward. The gates to the castle opened and Epona entered in a fast walk, and the two guards were right behind them. Juno stopped Epona next to the stable and dismounted. Romonia the stable girl was waiting for Juno. She was dressed in a white dress that fell just below her knees, her boots were unlaced, and she wore a blue shawl over her shoulders. Her shiny red hair fell around her neck and her green eyes glistened in the light of the day. Romonia took Epona and asked, "Did you have fun miss?" Her eyes filled with curiosity. "Well, yes, yes I did have fun!" Juno said softly so no one could hear. "Glad to hear it miss!" Romonia said as she turned to walk Epona back to the stable. Juno headed towards the castle courtyard to find Impa. She found Impa sitting on a stone bench in the middle of the castle courtyard. Impa was holding a small sliver flute and playing Juno's mom's song Zelda's Lullaby. Impa had light gray hair and dark purple eyes. She wore armor with a blue chain suit under it. "Hello Impa!" Juno said. Impa just continued on playing the flute. "I wish I wasn't a princess, my mom thinks everyone is out to kidnap me!" Juno sighed, " A bet my mom never went out into the field to play as a girl!" Juno fell back into a small patch of flowers. " You know Impa!" Said Juno, "I wish my mom and dad were the hero and heroine of Hyrule!" Juno said as she turned to kneel on the grass. Impa stopped playing her flute and looked down at Juno. She let out a quiet laugh and smiled at Juno. "Yes, yes princess they would make great parents for you!" Impa said in her normal cold deep voice. "Tonight in the ceremony of light, where we will reopen the Great Temple Of Time, you are going to attend it right my young princess!" Impa said in a demanding voice. "Yes Impa I would not miss it for the world." Juno said rolling her eyes. "Now it is time to get ready for tonight, let us go now princess." Said Impa. "Coming!" Juno said Juno. Juno took one more look at the courtyard and turned to join Impa. 


	2. The Ceremony of Lights

Juno looked into the mirror, she saw a girl in a long silk blue dress with triforce marking around the hem of her dress. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a golden crown placed in the center of her head. "I am a royal princess of Hurule, I have no life and am a subject to my people." Juno said softly to herself. "My beautiful princess." A claim warm voice said softly. "Fa- your highness." Juno said as she bowed her head letting the crown fall out of place. A man in golden armor and a dark blue chain suit with a white cape entered the room. "My dear dear daughter." The man said as her lifted Juno's head and fixed her crown. "Why do I have to go tonight?" Cried Juno holding all her tears back. "Why can't I have a normal life?" Juno hugged her father letting all her tears out. The man said, "When I was I young boy I always dreamed of adventures, until the Great De- ." A women with golden blonde hair entered the room. Her blue eyes were claim and cool, she wore a long blue dress and a crown similar to Juno's. "Link what are you telling our young daughter?" The women asked. "Nothing my beautiful Queen Zelda!" Link said as he turned to face her. Zelda walked over to Juno and wiped her tears away. Juno's eyes were dark red from her tears, but she smiled and her mom smiled back. "Ready for tonight?" Asked Zelda. "Yes mom, um.ur your highness." Juno gave a bow as her mom and dad left the room. ********* It was time for the ceremony march. The royal family would ride to the Temple of Time in a pure white carriage, and six white horses to represent the six sages. The horses began to prance though the town, all the people bowed as the carriage pasted. Juno saw the two hags that made the rude remarks about her. Juno scowled at them. She turned her attention to a man who wore a long black cape. Juno looked closer to see his face, but it was hidden under a large hood. The carriage turned a corner and the hooded man disappeared from her view. In front of them stood a large gray plain temple, the Temple of Time. Juno jumped down from the carriage splashing mud on a guard, in the corner of her eye she could see her mother's embarrassed face and her father smile. She smiled at the guard as he wiped the mud from his face. They entered the temple, it was lit up with millions of tiny white candles. Entertainers, musicians, and town's people filled the temple. Near the entrance of the sacred realm stood three tall golden thrones. Juno sat at the far left, in the middle sat Zelda, and at the far right sat Link. Entertainers from all around Hyrule were there, performing in front of the royal family. Link stood up. "Now the moment you all came to see." Juno stood up in front of her father. "I now present my daughter Princess Juno the ocarina of time." A guard came up to Link with a small red cushion with a small sliver ocarina on it. The guard bowed as Link took the small ocarina from the red cushion and gave it to Juno. She turned and showed it to the crowd of people, and standing in the corner was the man with a black cape and hood. Juno got a cold feeling as she looked at his covered face. "Now it is time for the pendant of peace." Link called out over the crowd. Juno quickly turned her attention back to her father. Another guard with a blue cushion walked over to Link. On the cushion was the pendant of peace, the key to open the sealed sacred realm. It was a golden necklace with a Triforce pendant. Juno bowed her head as Link put the necklace around her neck. She turned back to the crowd and held up the ocarina, but when she looked, the hooded man was walking towards her. He stopped and took off his hood. He had red eyes and flaming red hair with a long crooked nose. "Ganondorf!" Link yelled, at the sound of his name the people began to run and scream. "I told you I'd be back!" Ganondorf said in a cold deep voice. Juno could not move, she was frozen in fear. She heard so many horrible stories about Ganondorf, the king of evil. Impa ran to Juno, and as she reached for the princess the roof began to rip off. When Juno saw what had ripped the roof off, she let out a scream. 


	3. Escape To Kakariko Village

Juno looked up to the sky, there stood a huge dragon. Its long body was red, and its eyes were flaming red, and two long fangs hanging from his mouth. Ganondorf let out a laugh, as all the people ran in fright of the dragon. "Now it's your turn Link, to live in the dark realm!" Ganondorf yelled over the people's screams. Impa grabbed Juno's arm as Link pulled out a long sliver sword. "We will just see about that Ganon!" Cried Link. "DADDY!" Juno screamed as the huge dragon blew fire at Link. When the smoke cleared, Link was standing there with a red suit on. Impa began to pull Juno away. "No Impa my dad!" Juno cried as tears filled her eyes. "Arrrr. you'll pay for that!" Link cried as he ran towards Ganondorf, sword in hand. "NOW DIE!" But before Link could reach Ganondorf, the giant dragon's talon snatched up Link and Zelda. Juno screamed, "DAD.. MOM!" She pulled away from Impa's capture and ran to Link's fallen sword. "That's my dad!" Juno yelled as she grabbed the sword, but before she could stab Ganondorf, Impa grabbed her and knocked her hard on the head. ************  
  
Juno woke up in a strange room. The walls were all sand brown and a small fireplace was set in a corner, it had a small fire set in it. A woman in a plain red shirt and green dress stood at the fire cooking. The woman turned to Juno and said, "Oh my.. Hello Juno glad to see you up!" She bowed her head, "My name is Anju." Than she turned back to her cooking. Juno sat up, she felt dizzy and the room was spinning. "Whe- whe- wh- where is Impa?" Juno asked. "Oh good, you can sit up, now I won't feel bad putting you to work!" Anju said in a claim voice. At the sound of work, Juno fell back and hit the pillow. "It always works Impa." Anju said as Impa came out from behind a bookcase. "Good, take care of her!" Impa said as she walked to the door. "Time the sages return and destroy the king of evil!" 


	4. The Bombers

Juno woke up the next morning in the same strange room. Anju was sewing in the corner. "We have a lot to do today!" Anju said as she put down her sewing. "What.Where am I?" Juno asked in a demanding voice. "Kakariko village." Anju said in a calm voice. 'DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" Juno yelled. "Yes the royal princess of Hyrule.. Whom I am nanny to." Said Anju, her voice grew louder. "Your not my nanny.. Impa is!" Cried Juno as she jumped up from the bed. "Have a seat." Anju said as she sat down at a small table. "NO! TAKE ME HOME RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Juno, louder than before. Anju said in a calmer voice, "Impa brought you to me when the Temple of Time was attacked, she knew you would be safe here. She made me promise to give you this." Anju got up and walked over to a closet. She opened it and pulled out a large sliver sword. "This is the Master Sword that Ganondorf wanted to destroy, because it's the only thing that can destroy him!" Anju said as she handed the sword to Juno. Juno looked at the sliver blade, it shined in the sunlight. On the handle there was the Triforce marking. Anju returned to the closet. She pulled out a bow and a quiver filled with 50 arrows. This was your father's, when he was the hero of time. "WHAT!" Gasped Juno in surprise, "My father the hero of time!" After hearing the truth about her father, Juno felt like sitting down. "Yes your father Link the royal king of Hyrule is our greatest hero." Anju said. "But why didn't anyone tell me?" Asked Juno. "To keep you safe from Ganondorf's followers." Anju said. "It's time you learn to live life like a normal towns folk." "NORMAL!" Juno said happiness filled her eyes. "No one is going to treat me like a princess?" Anju had to laugh, "Yes!" Anju laughed. They walked out into the sunlight of the Death Mountain's village Kakariko. "Ok Juno you can walk around for a little but no leaving this town, understand?" Asked Anju her voice no longer calm. "Yes!" Juno said as she ran down the steps to explore the village. There were many shops, one was called Bazaar's Shop of many goods, Little Potion Shop, Granny's Potion, and Town Shooting Gallery. Juno swung the bow over her neck and ran to the Shooting Gallery. When she entered, there were two boys standing in line. Both looked alike, thin, blonde hair, and light blue eyes. They were dressed in black robes and had bows and quivers over their shoulders. "You go first Alec!" One of the boys said. "Ok!" Said the other. Juno walked up to the counter and leaned on it to watch the boy. "GET OFF MY COUNTER! CAN'T YA READ!" Yelled the owner. Juno jumped and turned to a small wooden sign. It said "must have own bow, 20 Ruppees per a game, and NO LEANING ON THE COUNTER! Thank You." "Sorry." Juno said. The boy shot 10 out of 25. "Good job Alec.. But I can do better!" The other boy who was waiting said. Juno turned to the owner and gave him 20 Ruppees (easy money for a princess). "Get a perfect win a prize doll!" Cried the owner. Juno reached back for her bow a said angrily, "No one calls me DOLL!" The owner slowly backed away. After the boy finished, Juno pulled out her bow. He got a 23out of 25 . "Wait.. Wait wait!" The finished boy said. "What?" Asked Juno. "You're a girl!" The boy said. "So!" Juno said, she started to become angry. "Ok girl if you can get more than 3 I'll be surprised, but if you can tie me I'll let you be in my group called the Bombers, sound good?" Asked the boy. Juno laughed. "Yeah I know it's hard, that cause I'm the best archer in Kakariko Village!" The boy bragged. "Deal!" Juno said as she shook his hand. "The only thing fun I did as a princess was learning to use a bow!" Juno thought to herself. "Ready!" Called Juno. The owner pulled a handle and three targets came up. Juno pulled three arrows from her quiver and pulled back her bow. "She would never hit all three at the same time." Mocked the boy. She aimed, shot, and hit. "Surprised?" Mocked Juno. As each target come up, Juno shot and hit it. "WHAT!" Cried the boy "A PERFECT?" Juno finished. "A prize for the girl for the prefect shot!" The owner called out. The prize was 50 Ruppees and a free game. "My name is Juno." Juno said to the boys. "But.but..but how? The boy asked in shock. "Ummm. now this makes you second best archer in Kakariko Village." Juno said as she packed her prizes and arrows up. "Your going to join my group, a deal is a deal! The names Mattiunoa, but you better call me Matt!" The boy said in a clear voice. "I'm Aleciana, called Alec for short." The other boy said. "Were the twin leaders a group named the Bombers. It's time you meet our other members!" 


	5. Impa Sage Hidden In Darkness

Alec and Matt led Juno down a long corridor in a dark dungeon. "Where are we going?" Demanded Juno. "To the Bombers." Answered Matt. "I KNOW BUT WHERE ARE THE BOMBERS!" Juno yelled. "Somewhere." Alec said. They continued down the corridor to a large wooden door. "32451." Matt said softly. "What?" Asked Juno. The door opened to show a large room filled with weapons and three boys sitting at a table. "Matt!" The three boys said as they stood up. "Who is she?" Asked one boy. "Our newest member." Matt said in a calm voice. "WHAT?!?!?!" Asked another boy. "She's a a a a a a girl!" The last boy yelled. "So!" Juno said as she reached back for her bow. "Wait Juno!" Alec said as he grabbed her hand. "Men she got a perfect score in the Shooting Gallery." Matt said. "She what?" The first boy cried. "No way! Matt you are the best archer in Kakariko Village, and you can't even get a perfect!" The other boy cried. "Well he's now the second best." Juno said as she smiled. Matt mumbled something. "Well these our other members, first there is Kafie." Matt said as he pointed to the first boy. Kafie was a tall boy, he had black hair and green eyes. He wore the same black robe as Alec and Matt. "This is Namda the best swordsmen I know!" Matt said. Namda was Juno's height, he wore a black robe, and he had blue eyes, and short red hair. Juno smiled at him and Namda turned red. "Last is Recoma, knows the graveyard like the back of his hand." Alec said. Recoma was short with red hair and blue eyes, he also wore a black robe. "What is with the black robes?" Asked Juno. "Glad you asked that!" Matt said. "Black is the Bomber's color!" Recoma cried. "Here." Matt said as he handed Juno a black robe. "Why black?" Asked Juno. "The color of the shadows. When a person is in Po trouble a bomber will be there. When a person is lost a bomber will be there! When a girl losses a doll a bomber will be THERE!" All the boys said at the same time. Juno put on she robe. "Anju wants me home for dinner." Juno said. "See you tomorrow in the graveyard." Matt said. "Graveyard?" Asked Juno. "Bring your bow!" Alec called as Juno began to run home. When Juno entered Anju was at the fireplace cooking dinner. "Make new friends?" Asked Anju as she turned around. "Oh, the Bombers! I was in that group when I was a girl!" Anju said, her eyes lit up. Juno smiled. "Anju?" Juno thought to herself. ******** (next day) Juno entered the graveyard. Graves lined the paths, and Juno could hear the sounds of Poes mumbling. "You made it!" Matt cried. Juno turned and took out her bow. "It's us." Matt said fear filled his voice at the sight of an arrow pointed at his head. Juno swung her bow over her shoulder and put the arrow back in her quiver. "So Alec what's the plan?" Matt asked. "Go to the Shadow temple!" Alec answered. "Lets go!" Kafie cried. Before they could enter the temple, they heard a scream from the village. "ANJU!" Juno Cried as she pulled her sword out. Juno began to run to the village, the bombers right behind her. When Juno reached the village, she saw the dragon that attacked the Temple of Time. "No I will not let you hurt any one else! Do you hear me!" Juno yelled. With the master sword in her hand she ran to the dragon. "Now you will pay!" Yelled Juno. She jumped into the air falling on the dragon's back. She grabbed its wing with one hand as it flew up into the air. It thrashed in the air, trying its best to throw Juno off. It whipped around throwing Juno to the ground. Juno fell dropping the sword. The dragon continued to burn the village. The bombers lined up to fire their arrows. "NOW!" Matt yelled. All the Bombers fired, all arrows but Matt's hit the wing. Matt hit the dragon's eye. The dragon flew up to the sky and disappeared into the clouds. Juno was stilling lying on the ground, when pillar began to fall to her. Anju ran and pushed Juno out of the way before the pillar could hit Juno. "ANJU!" Cried Juno as the pillar hit Anju. Anju's limp body lay under the pillar. "Ju Jun Juno find Impa find Impa and the others." Anju said in her last breath. Juno could not hold back as she cried, tears filled her eyes. 


	6. Shadow Temple

Juno could not let go of the fact that she killed Anju. "It's my fault, all my fault!" Cried Juno letting all her tears out. Alec knelt next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. "What did Anju mean by find Impa and the others?" Matt wondered. "Don't know." Namda said. Juno pushed away from Alec and stood up. "We have to go to the Shadow Temple and find Impa!" Juno said tears still in her eyes. "NOW!" The Bombers swung their quivers over their shoulders. "Let's go!" Recoma cried as Juno and the other Bomber ran towards the Shadow Temple. When they come to the graveyard Alec stopped. "One problem!" Alec said. "We can't get in!" Juno smiled, her eyes still red. "Give me your hook-shot!" Juno demanded. "Why?" Asked Matt. "Find I'll do things your way!" Juno said in an angry voice. Juno took out the Ocarina of Time and played a soft song. "Nocturne of Shadow! Take me to the Shadow Temple!" Juno cried out. "What?" Asked Alec. Purple sparks surrounded Juno and she was lifted into the air. "Bye!" Called Juno. She was teleported to the Shadow Temple. Juno looked into a room filled with unlit torches. She entered the room and looked at the torches. "You might need this!" Alec said as he held up a small object. "What is that?" Asked Juno. "The Lens of Truth!" Alec said as he handed it to Juno. The Lens of Truth was a small purple lens with a handle. Juno put the lens into her pocket with the Ocarina of Time. "How ya do the teleport thing?" Asked Nampa. "My father showed it to me. In case I'm ever in danger." Juno said. "Well any ideas to enter the temple?" Asked Alec. "I know!" Said Recoma. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver. "Matt here!" Called Recoma as he tossed the arrow to Matt. "Fire arrow!" Yelled Matt. The other boys pulled arrows out and set the arrows in their bows. "LIGHT!" Matt yelled. Each arrow lit up with fire as each boy shot. The boys kept shooting until they realized that the torches went out as soon as the fire hit. "How are we going to get them all lit at once?" Asked Recoma. "I don't know." Matt said. "Stand back!" Juno demanded. "My father showed me this too!" The boys stepped back away from Juno. Juno stood in the center of the room with torches. "Din's Fire!" Yelled Juno as she threw the fireball. When the fireball fell a wall of fire came up and lit each torch. When all the torches were lit, a huge stonewall began to open. "Lets go in!" Juno said as she entered the temple.  
  
******** The temple was dark and cold. The Bombers and Juno continued forward into the temple. "This place is giving me the creeps!" Kafie said with fear in his voice. They turned a corner and fell straight down through the floor. Juno stood up in a large room, the walls were all painted in black and red. "What's that awful smell?" Asked Alec as he stood up. "I don't know!" Matt answered. Then all of a sudden the walls began to speak. "Shadow Temple.. Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hate!" The walls said in deep creepy voices. "A key to show you, your path due! Your destiny is death or showing the true you. A Poe to show the path to you, a key to hide if it defeats you!" The walls said again. "What?" Asked Juno. "What is this pla-?" Alec cried as he flew back through a wall. "Alec!" Juno cried as Matt was flown back through another wall. "Matt!" Juno cried tears filling her already red eyes. Soon all the Bombers were gone and Juno was left all alone. Juno began to cry knowing that she had lost her first and only friends. "I hold the key that keeps you from entering the other rooms! In the room you will find the undead, it's not a lie!" A voice said. Juno looked up to see nothing. "Who said that?" Juno asked. No answer. "I said who said that?" Juno said in a demeaning voice. "Tell me now!" Juno said as she took out her sword. Juno felt two large hands push her back into a wall. "Let me go!" Juno yelled to her invisible attacker. She heard the voice laugh. "You fool you can not see the dead!" The voice said pushing Juno back into the wall harder. Juno squirmed in the Poe's tight grip, but it was no use. "Matt, Alec help!" Juno cried. The Poe's grip tighten. " The Lens of Truth!" Juno remembered. She reached for her pocket and found the lens. Juno put it up to her eye. "Now I see you!" Juno cried as the Poe's hands released her. Juno dropped her sword and pulled out her bow. "Now give me back my friends!" Juno cried as she aimed the arrow for the Poe's head. The Poe was an ugly ghost with dark red eyes, it had a smile on its face even when Juno had an arrow pointed at its head. She shot her bow and hit the Poe sending it to the ground. Juno picked up her sword and ran to it. She jumped into the air cutting the Poe in two halves. The Poe's body quickly went up in smoke and disappeared. "Where's my key?" Juno asked. She turned around and felt a hard metal object hit her head. "Ow! That hurt!" Juno cried as she looked down at the object that hit her. "The key!" She said as she picked it up. Juno put the small sliver key in her pocket. "Now to find Alec and the others! But where could they be?" Juno asked herself. She looked around the small room. "WHERE ARE THEY?" Juno yelled at the walls. "Answer me!" Juno cried as she took the Lens of Truth out to hit the wall. When she tried to hit the wall, her hand went right though. "What?" Juno asked herself. "Oh right the Shadow Temple is never what it seems." Juno said as she past though the wall. Juno entered a small room, she saw Alec running away from his invisible attacker. Juno let out a laugh and pulled out her bow. "Alec duck!" Juno yelled as she pulled back her bow. Alec saw the arrow ready in Juno's bow, and he took cover in a corner. Juno held out the Lens of Truth and readied her bow. Juno pulled back and shot the Poe's head off. "What? HOW.. How did you do that?" Alec asked in shock. "With the Lens of Truth you gave me." Juno answered a little shocked to hear Alec ask that. "I gave you that as a good luck charm, I did not think it would be anything important!" Alec said. "Well than we better help the others and your brother fight the Poes." Juno said as she swung her bow over her shoulder. "What about my ke- Ow!" Alec said as the small medal object hit his head. "There it is!" Juno said with a laugh. "Funny!" Alec said as he rubbed his head. Alec walked over and picked up the key and put it safely in his pocket. "Now to see where your brother is." Juno said as she put the Lens of Truth up to her eye. "Huh what. This is weird!" Juno said holding the Lens of Truth closer to her eye. "What?" Asked Alec. "We never were separated, we are all in the same room." Juno said. "What?" Alec asked again. "Look, see!" Juno said as she put her hand though a wall. "These walls are all fake!" Juno said as she continued though the wall. "What?" Alec asked as Juno pulled him though the wall too. In the room Matt stood in the middle shooting arrows at everything. "Help.. I'll find you! Give me my KEY!" Matt yelled at the walls. "Matt like this!" Juno said as she readied her bow. She took out the Lens of Truth and shot at the Poe. The Poe fell to the ground and disappeared. "What? How did" Matt asked. "Don't ask!" Alec said. Juno smiled. "Hey what about the-?" Matt said as the key fell on his head. "Hey!" Matt cried out in pain. "Happened to me too!" Alec said with a smile on his face. Matt picked up the key and put it in his pocket. *********** (Later after Juno and the other Bombers gathered the keys) "Now what are we going to do?" Asked Kafie. "Don't know." Matt answered. "The room you could not enter before, is blocked by the giant door, to pass you will need the golden master key!" The wall spoke in their normal creepy voices. 'Master key?" Juno asked. "Don't ask me!" Recoma said as he backed away. "Maybe one of the keys we have is the Master Key." Suggested Namda. "YES.. Lets try it!" Cried Matt. Each of them tried, and each key was too small. "Oh this will never work!" Alec cried as he dropped his key to the floor. "Your right, lets just go!" Kafie said as he dropped his key on top of Matt's. The two keys turned purple than joined. "Wait! Everyone give me your keys!" Juno cried as she dropped her key to the floor. Her key turned purple than joined the other keys. Recoma and Nampa both dropped their keys, the keys again turned purple than joined the others. "Matt your last." Juno said. "I hope this works." Matt said as he dropped his key. Matt's key turned purple than joined the others. The keys now all joined became a golden color. "The master key!" Juno said as she picked it up. "It's not going to work!" Matt said. Juno put the golden key into the lock. "It fits!" Nampa cried. Juno turned the key and the door unlocked. "Told you it would work!" Matt said. "Right..." Alec said. Matt could only smile. They entered the room, the room was filled with smoke and the walls were covered in blood. "I have a bad feeling about this!" Kafie said fear filled his eyes. "Don't worry you don't have to come!" Juno said with a half smile on her face. "Ok!" Recoma, Nampa, and Kafie all said as they run out together. "You can go too." Juno said. "No we can't let you fight alone!" Alec said as he put his hand on Juno's shoulder. "Thanks." Juno said with a small smile on her face. "Lets get this over with!" Matt cried. Than of a sudden they saw a giant Stalfo, it was a skeleton with a shield and sword larger than the size of Juno's body. It took a swing at them knocked Juno's sword from her hand. 


	7. Showdown At The Shadow Temple

Juno felt blood drip drop her arm as she watched the master sword fall on the other side of the room. Alec quickly pulled out his bow and an arrow before the Stalfo could attack Juno again. Alec released the arrow that was blocked by the Stalfo's shield. "Please great Din protect me from evil" Juno thought to herself. Now both Matt and Alec were shooting arrows at the Stalfo. "No!" Juno cried out. "He is just blocking them!" Juno ran across the room to retrieve her fallen sword. Before she could reach it the Stalfo's giant sword knocked her to the ground. Juno fell to the ground blood from her arm covered her body. "There is no hope, I'll never be a hero like my dad." Juno thought to herself as she slowly closed her eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alec let out a scream as the Stalfo's sword knocked him into a wall. "Alec! Juno get up we need you!" Matt yelled out waking Juno up from the nightmare that was real. Juno opened her eyes to see Alec fallen on the other side of the room. "No!!!!" Juno yelled out as she got up. "DIN'S FIRE!!!!!!!" Juno dropped the fireball letting the wall of fire hit the Stalfo, knocking the giant to the ground. "Here!" Matt called to Juno as he threw Juno her sword. "Thanks" Juno said as she caught the sword. Juno ran at the Stalfo, when she reached the fallen giant she raised her sword. "The un-dead shall be dead!" Juno yelled as she cut away at the Stalfo's rotting bones. The more Juno cut at the Stalfo the more blood dripped from Juno's arm. "I can't give up... No too much pain ahhh I can't the pain!" Juno thought to herself. "I'm not giving up!" Juno yelled out loud as the Stalfo pushed her back as it got up. The Stalfo now missing 3 ribs and part of it's right arm still posed a great threat to Juno and the other two Bombers. Juno lay on the ground, she dropped the Master Sword and was now holding her arm that was bleeding non-stop. The Stalfo let out a laugh as it raised its sword for the final blow to Juno. "NO!" Alec yelled out as he stood up, bow and arrows in hand. "Don't mess with my friend!" Alec let the arrow fly cutting the Stalfo in its red right eye. The Stalfo let out a scream of pain as it once again fell to the ground. "Now Juno!" Alec yelled. "Right!" Juno said as she ignored the pain in her arm. Juno grabbed the Master Sword and ran to the Stalfo, ready to cut the evil monster's head off. "Shadow Light!" A voice said before Juno could reach the Stalfo. The giant monster let out screams or pain as a purple light shot at it. "Who is there?" Juno called in the direction from where the voice came. The monster's body soon started to boil as it slowly disappeared into the floor. "What happened?" Asked a very shocked Matt. "I don't know." Answered Juno. Soon in the shadows a figure appeared. "Who are you?' Asked Juno, fear filled her voice as her hands began to shake. The figure stepped forward into the light, it revealed a tall women with gray hair in armor. "Impa!" Juno cried out as she dropped her sword and ran over to hug Impa. "Who is she?" Alec whispered to Matt. "I have not idea." Matt answered back in a whisper. Juno pulled away from Impa when her arm began to hurt. Juno's arm now covered in blood dripped on to the floor. "Your mother would kill me if she saw that." Impa said as she grabbed Juno's arm. Impa took out a bottle filled with blue liquid and poured it on Juno's arm. Juno flinched in pain but did not cry like she normally would, after this battle something changed in her, she did not want to be a little brat that lived in a castle sending others to do her work, she wanted to save the home she loved. Juno looked down at her arm, all the blood on her arm was washed away and the cut from the Stalfo's sword was gone. "What was that Impa?" Asked Juno. "Healing Potion." Impa said as she put the bottle back in her pocket. "So where is this sage thing Anju told us about?" Alec asked. Impa backed away from Juno and the two Bombers. "I am the Sage of the Shadow!" Impa said. "Great! Your coming with us, right Impa?" Asked Juno the fear leaving her voice. "I am afraid not." Impa said as she began to fade away. "No Impa you can't leave me! You're my guard and my protector! You need to come with us!" Juno cried. "My dear Juno, I can't come I will be protecting you, and I will always be with you in your heart." Impa said as she completely faded away. Juno fell to her knees, tears filled her eyes. "Impa why did you leave me?" Juno asked herself. Alec walked over to Juno and knelt beside her. "Who was she?" Alec asked as he put his hand on Juno's shoulder. "A friend." Was all Juno could say as she got up and pushed Alec away. Juno picked up the Master sword and her bow and swung both over her shoulder. "We have to go find the other Sages!" Juno cried out. "What?" Asked Alec. "They are protectors of Hyrule, Ganondorf has attacked the castle and..." Juno stopped talking, her heart sank, the memory of her father was too much pain for her, the knowledge that she would never see him again. "What?" Asked Alec. Juno jumped remembering that she had no finished her story. "Ganondorf killed King Link and Queen Zelda." Juno said trying her best to hold back her tears. "I thought Ganondorf was sealed in inside the evil-." Juno interrupted Alec. "He escaped, we need to find the Sages Hyrule is in danger now! I'm not sitting around to watch it be destroyed by that horrible monster!" Juno yelled out. After a pause from Alec and Matt, Juno ran out of the room. 


End file.
